In the safety and guard industry, a high-definition video signal, e.g., a video stream acquired by a high-definition video camera, is generally transmitted over a network after the high-definition video signal is encoded, or transmitted by transmitting original data of the high-definition video signal using a data transmission standard of Serial Digital Interface (SDI).
A network line is required for the high-definition video signal to be transmitted over the network after being encoded, which results in a loss of the quality of video and a delay of an image. The problems of a loss of the quality of video and a delay of an image may be exacerbated for transmission over a long distance so that it may be difficult to guarantee the quality of video and the real-time characteristic of the high-definition video signal transmitted over a long distance.
When the high-definition video signal is transmitted by transmitting the original data using the data transmission standard of SDI, the transmission distance is limited due to a large amount of data of the high-definition video signal ensuring the quality of data transmission. For example, the high-definition video signal in the 720p format or the 1080p format has to be transmitted over the longest distance below 100 meters in order to ensure the quality of data transmission. Thus the video quality of the high-definition video signal transmitted over a long distance cannot be guaranteed by transmitting the original data using the data transmission standard of SDI.
The traditional analog video transmitted over a long distance generally applies a Composite Video Blanking and Synchronization (CVBS) method, which can not satisfy the transmission of the high-definition video signal above 960H.
In summary, the quality of video and the real-time characteristic required for the high-definition video signal to be transmitted can be guaranteed in none of the existing long-distance transmission solutions.